Just Best Friends With Benifits
by Donut Yang
Summary: Shipping between my friends, Brendan and Tristen! BrendanXTristen. Brensten. I don't know if I'm sorry or not. Rated T for now.


Tristen huffed as he wiped the sweat off his brow. Glancing from a hole in the wall from backstage, he watched as the audience were chatting amongst themselves about the wonderful play they had just witnessed.

Tristen couldn't help but smile to himself. The play went perfectly. Everything was planned accordingly and nothing could be better.

_Ring ring ring! _The sound of his phone going off alerted him. He looked down and reached into his pocket, pulling out his Smartphone. Staring at the screen, he narrowed his brown eyes when he saw who it was. It was dark backstage, so the light from his phone burned his eyes.

Holding the phone up to his ear, he answered with a small, "Hello?"

_"Tristen? This is you, right?"_

The brunette grinned as he turned, starting to walk towards the exit. "Grace! Hey, hey. So, what did you think?"

_"Of the play? And good, this is you... It was great! Man, you guys were pretty good! I'm jealous! Were you nervous?"_

Tristen nodded, but when he realized that his friend wouldn't see him, he quickly answered. "Well, of course I was nervous. There were about a million people there."

_"You're overexaggerating. You sounded fine to me on stage." _Tristen was about to answer with a witty retort, but Grace cut him off. _"Hey, Brendan's still the director, right?"_

"Yeah. Why?" It confused Tristen to no end when he heard the soft giggle from the other line. "What is it?"

God, he could basically hear the other smiling. _"Oooh, nothing, nothing! You should go see him, really! Hehehe!" _More giggling. What in the world was she talking about?

"What the hell do you-" He never got his answer when Grace hung up. Tristen pulled away an stared at his phone screen with a confused look on his face, as if the phone screen had the answers.

The sound of a door opening shook him out of his trance. Tristen's head snapped up, but he instantly relaxed when he saw his long-time-best-friend, Brendan. The director had a content look on his face, seeing that his whole play went out just as planned.

"Hey Tristen," the gray-eyed man hummed, leaning against the taller one. Tristen didn't shy away. He was used to the other man's touchiness by now. He smiled at Brendan.

"'Sup, Brendan. What are you doing here? I thought you went home." Brendan shook his head, peering at the other's phone. "I should be asking you the same thing."

Tristen felt his stomach do backflips when Brendan smiled. "Did you like the play?"

Brendan only nodded, staring into space. Tristen's brow furrowed in slight concern. The director seemed bothered by something, obviously.

"Hey, Brendan?"

"Mhmm?"

"Something wrong?" Brendan turned to face him, an eyebrow raised. "Why would you think that?"

Tristen shrugged. "I don't know. You seem quiet."

The corners of Brendan's lips tweaked upwards. "I'm fine. Hey, wanna go grab some dinner?"

The brunette didn't hesitate to nod. He turned towards the exit. It was only when he reached the door that he noticed the other wasn't following him. He craned his head back, seeing that Brendan was still standing there, obviously mulling over something.

Now Tristen was really confused. Now that he thought about it, Brendan had been acting weird lately. The actor turned and walked towards the other.

"Brendan? You okay, man?"

The director turned his head slightly, his gray eyes flashing. He seemed to be talking to himself, and then Tristen heard something similar to 'Fuck it'.

That was when it happened. Ah yes, it happened right there.

Tristen suddenly found himself being pushed against a table. _Since when was that there?_

But then, his lips met roughly chapped ones, in a surprisingly chaste kiss.

Brendan pulled away, his eyes looking up at the taller one. Tristen was speachless, all his breath being sucked away by that one kiss.

He stared at his best friend, suddenly thinking about how _good _that kiss felt, even though it was a short one.

He was snapped back into reality when he felt that warmth surrounding him pulled away. Brendan turned towards the exit, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Wait! Brendan!" He quickly stopped the director, who paused.

It was awkward. This... Silence. Tristen thought that the other could hear his heart beating wildly in his chest. _Overexaggerating_, he thought. But the other side of his brain told him it was probably true.

Finally, Brendan turned his head to face him, and Tristen saw how somber he looked. "Yeah?"

"Why did you kiss me?" Brendan gave him a surprisingly bashful look, turning his body to face Tristen fully.

"I like you a lot, Tristen. Always have, y'know. Ever since we were kids."

Tristen could feel a stone drop in his stomach. "Wh-what? But why-..." Brendan looked down, as if he was expecting a rejection.

_"Why didn't you say anything before?"_

Brendan's eyes shot up, his jaw going slack. Tristen had a wide smile on his lips, his eyes crinkling happily.

"I've liked you too, Brendan."

At those very words, Tristen suddenly found himself with his backside pressing against the table, his lips meshing together with Brendan's. The kiss was eager; hungry. As if Brendan had always wanted this. Those warm hands were pressed against the back of Tristen's neck, and the director's arm was wrapped around his torso. Tristen was surprised when he found himself returning the kiss...

_**~0~0~0~**_

_**FUUUAAAAAAAAA.**_

_**OMG I CANT BELIEVE I DID THE THING**_

_**SHIPPING BETWEEN YOUR FRIENDS IS A CURSE AND A BLESSING**_

_**ILL WRITE M PART LATER IF THEY APPROVE OKAY**_


End file.
